WHEN I SEE YOUR FACE
by yamashitaasuka1
Summary: saya bingung mau bilang apa/ intinya, Karin yang di pindahkan ortunya ke Indonesia/bertemu dengan Kazune/ dan berakhir dengan gaje (?)/ silahkan dinikmati fic ini okeoke/ mohon reviwe juga okeoke


Author : harooo ini fanfic kedua author di fandom kamichama Karin^^

Karin : heee? Kenapa harus ada yang kedua, emang fic-mu yang pertama sukses gitu?

Kazune : si Author mau pamer tuh, awas Karin ntar kamu kena racunnya heheh *peluk Karin

Karin : iyaa Kazune, *peluk Karin

Author : saya ngiri sama mereka berdua TT_TT , daripada saya galau, mending Kazune bacakan warningnya, dan Karin yang bacakan disclaimer okeoke ^^

Kazune : yosh! WARNING : banyak efek samping, gila, nggak nyambung, gaje, dan apabila terjadi sesuatu pada urat nadi anda, jangan salahkan Author yang mulai sableng ini *mulai gila

Karin : Kamichama Karin dan kamichama Karin chu punyanya koge donbo, fic gaje ini punyanya si bakauthor gila sableng ini *mulai gila

Author : silahkan dibaca ^^

"WHEN I SEE YOUR FACE"

Seri 1

"Jin, masihkah kau ingat, kita bermain salju di sini, masihkah kau ingat kau melempar salju padaku lalu tertawa bersama, masih ingatkah kau tentang kenangan kita, masih ingatkah kau masa kecil kita… mungkin tidak,"

Seorang gadis cantik duduk bersila di taman belakang sekolah, dia termenung sambil sedikit tertawa mengingat masa lalunya bersama _'orang itu'_, ya, memang orang itu yang selalu dipikiran gadis cantik ini. Sepertinya tak lazim bagi seorang gadis berseragam SMA meninggalkan jam pelajaran dan malah duduk termenung mengingat masa lalunya. Dan itu ternyata dilakukan oleh gadis bernama Hanazono Karin, gadis keturunan jepang ini. Tiba – tiba Karin menghela nafas

"seharusnya aku tak meninggalkan Osaka, ini semua karena okaa_ – san_, kalau saja okaa_ – san_ tidak menyuruhku pindah ke Indonesia mungkin aku tidak akan berpisah dengannya dan sering membolos begini, ini semua karena okaa _– san_," kata Karin menggerutu, dia menyesal telah pindah ke Indonesia, ia sebenarnya masih ingin tinggal di Osaka tempatnya bersama _'orang itu'_ .

Karin sedang berbaring di bawah pohon di taman belakang sekolah, hampir saja matanya terutup kalau tidak ada seseorang yang mengagetkannya. Orang itu melemparkan buah dari atas pohon itu, dengan refleks mata Karin terbuka dan berteriak memaki orang yang telah lancang mengganggu tidurnya,

"siapa di atas!, turun kau!, beraninya kau melempariku dengan buah ini!, apa kau tak tahu aku sedang tidur disini!" Karin memaki orang itu. Orang itu turun dari atas pohon, dia turun tepat di depan Karin.

"hoi, perkenalkan watashi wa Kujyo Kazune desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasou, dan kau pasti Hanazono Karin, anak pindahan dari jepang minggu lalukan…?" Tanya Kazune penuh selidik, Karin sempat bergidig ngeri melihat tampilan Kazune. Kazune yang sekarang ini berpenampilan berantakan membuat Karin sedikit kagum,namun itulah yang membuat Karin tertarik pada Kazune, tapi Karin harus lebih waspada pada Kazune karena Karin belum mengenal Kazune, lagipula dia baru kali ini bertemu dengan Kazune.

" yoroshiku, tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa seragamku dengan seragammu berbeda, dan kenapa kau meninggalkan pelajaran,? Apa kau kakak kelasku?" Karin kembali melihat Kazune dari atas sampai bawah, 'keren sekali dia, tidak tidak tidak, aku sudah punya orang itu, tapi Kazune keren sekali' pikir Karin

"hoi, jangan melamun disini, seragam kita berbeda karena aku kakak kelasmu, tapi kau cukup panggil aku Kazune, aku meninggalkan pelajaran karena bosan di kelas, lalu kenapa juga kau meninggalkan pelajaran lagipula kau ini anak baru, nanti bisa kena hukuman dan dikeluarkan dari sekolah lho" Kazune menerangkan,

"haaahh ya sudah aku pergi saja kalau begitu," Karin mulai beranjak pergi.

"eh-eh tu-tunggu, kenapa buru-buru sih, temani aku disini mau?," Kazune mulai gugup.

"haa? Katanya tadi aku harus kembali ke kelas, kau ups maksudku senpai ini bagaimana sih,"

"u-um maksudku kalau kau tak ingin kembali ke kelas ya sudah temani aku aja gitu," Kazune mulai gugup.

"hee? Begitukah? U-um oke, aku akan menemani senpai disini, tapi kalau ada guru yang lihat jangan salahkan aku yaa?! Itu salah senpai karena aku hanya menuruti apa maunya senpai aja!"

"tenang saja, serahkan semua masalah padaku,"

"begitukah? Ya sudah lah terserah senpai saja, aku mau melanjutkan tidurku di bawah pohon, dan senpai jangan ganggu aku, kalau berani ganggu aku, aku bunuh senpai!"

"e-eh? Kau berani membunuhku eh? Memang dengan apa kau mau membunuhku?"

"dengan apapun yang ada disini, pokoknya senpai jangan ganggu tidurku, titik!"

"kalau kau tidak memancingku," Kazune mulai mencoba menarik perhatian Karin.

"bilang apa tadi?"

"eh? Apa? Aku nggak bilang apa-apa,"

Setelah itu Karin mulai bersandar pada pohon yang tadi dia buat tidur, Karin mulai sedikit terlelap, dan pada akhirnya dia tidur juga.

Tiba-tiba Kazune mulai mendekati Karin yang sedang tertidur, lalu…

Apa yang akan dilakukan Kazune pada Karin yang sedang tidur? Menciumnyakah? Mengguyurnya dengan airkah? Atau mungkin ada yang mau menebaknya? Tapi jawabanya tentu saja masih ada pada saya hahahah XD, yosh! Seri 1 samapi disini dulu, ketemu lagi pada seri 2, jaa~

Kazune : haaah? Apa ini?

Karin : ini fic buatan author sableng saying :*

Kazune : heheh kau manis Karin :*

Author : kalian berdua pergi sana hush hush, Kazune kau mesuuuuummm

Kazune&Karin : suka-suka kita :P

Author : aahh readers maafkan saya, kejadian ini mending jangan ditiru oke, yosh! Mohon kritik dan saran, serta reviewnya readers sekalian, arigatou ^^


End file.
